jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charon Deathracer
Charon Deathracer --Eluini, Gatherer of the Dead Overview A servant of the Death Lord, Yama Charon is one of the oldest Eluini currently incarnate. He once was a warrior, a mortal man, but ascended to the ranks of the Eluini in the course of his service to Death in her various guises. He collects the souls of the dead and transports them to the underworld, but only the darker souls interest him, the ones steeped in evil who are of interest to his equally dark master. Thousands of years ago he had been very much like other men, a mortal himself in the beginning, yet possessed of unique qualities that enabled him to survive when other of his people had crumbled long ago into dust. Early on in human history he had discovered his talent and prolonged his life and vital energy through its usage, and in time prospered where others fell to his scythe, and over the course of many years legends had grown up to be told about him, the Dark Rider who was death incarnate, with Hell following after him in his wake as he had strode through turning of history's pages. He's introduced collecting the souls of within the Blazing Cross of Glory Cathedral. On behalf of his master he sought to penetrate the complex of Otono Reyabi, to obtain a sample of the virus Charon made his way through the Umakusa Suekazen Society barely paying attention to it’s as he searched for the disease. Even the real security detail employed within the building highly trained and heavily armed mercenaries recruited as a sort of "Praetorian Guard" for Otono and his elite were hopelessly outmatched against the Dark Rider for all of their impressive fire power. He was finally forced to dismount when he reached his objective as the virus was stored vault made of Adamantium and Orachalchum. He was about to slash through the vault only to be stopped by Chusitsu who he initially mistook for Kagura. While he was able to easily able to withstand her attacks he began to panic upon realizing that she was Kagura’s daughter and her hybrid nature could only mean that he was her father. This revelation proved to be a dilemma for Charon as he refused to attack despite Chusitsu’s attacks increasing in strength. His knowledge of many thousands of methods intended to incapacitate or kill his enemies was of limited use to him now, and all he could do for the moment was restrain her and blunt off her attacks while trying to find the opening which he needed. Fortunately Yagyu, Zackary, and John arrived allowing him to use the distraction of Chusitsu telling them that she didn’t need their help to knock her out. After gently lowering her to the floor he turned to the others and smiled at the chance to put them out of their mercy. The Puritan warned them about how dangerous Charon was and while Yagyu heeded it Zackary laughed it off and attacked. Much to Charon’s surprise though he blocked the bullets one got through and actually hurt. Zackary was equally as surprised that was all that happened. Charon went on the offensive before he could renew his assault which he was able to withstand in spite of the searing agony, by force of a will. John was the next to attack as Yagyu stood back watching the stasis finally making his move when Charon sent the Puritan staggering backwards. However unlike Zackary he used regular bullets so the impacts were calmly absorbed. Raising his visored faceplate Charon turned to Yagyu and called him out for being there. Yagyu was just beginning to absorb this when Taylor arrived. Taylor called upon his aspect of the Champion and attacked with one of the Seven instantly overwhelming Dark Racer. Before he could finish him off Otono arrived and felt that it would be better to contain him instead. Equipment Carrion Cycle: The Motorcycle Charon rides. Abilities Dark Probability Alteration: Cheron can cause disasters to happen by his very presence. Even Ulsa cannot reliably predict Cheron's quixotic nature. Notes Charon is often-times a sparring partner of Anri’s brother, however it hasn’t been revealed yet which brother. Once Cheron rode a horse and used a scythe as his primary weapon, but these days he employs other tools to the same end. Category:Continuum-59343921